


What Once Was Great

by TheaBloom



Series: Twin Suns- Deleted Scenes [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s03e20 Twin Suns, Filoni explain yourself, Flashbacks, Gen, Hallucinations, Hope vs. Despair, Sith Holocron, Tatooine, mentions of Obitine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBloom/pseuds/TheaBloom
Summary: The deleted scene where Maul hallucinates Savage and Satine while stumbling all over the desert looking for Obi-Wan.  Think of it as a little novelization if this came to fruition (and yes this was confirmed by Dave Filoni and Sam Witwer)





	What Once Was Great

**Author's Note:**

> So "Twin Suns" was greater than great :D

_Brother…_

The holocron hummed in Maul’s pocket.

_Brother…_

Maul whipped around, his hood flying off with the sudden movement. He wiped the sand away from his eyes then readied his lightsaber.

The desert of Tatooine loomed before him, its corresponding winds howling at his misery as if it was a sick joke.

Maul growled then continued on his way, attaching his wooden cane back into the blade emitter. He didn’t have time to worry about voices in his head.

Kenobi was all that mattered now. Oh, he could imagine Kenobi’s demise; it plagued him for ages… oh, the look of the old man’s face when he was finally struck down…

“Brother…”

Someone walked beside Maul. He was a monstrous thing, with huge black armor and yellow eyes. The yellow Zabrak towered over Maul and breathed like a creature from the pits of hell.

“…Why are we here?”

The rumbling voice soothed Maul in a way he couldn’t comprehend. A distant memory came to mind, an… echo of his past. He remembered covering his eyes from a bright, red light… away from a mad, dancing fire… by the person walking beside him.

“Revenge… I must have revenge…” Maul muttered then let out a sad, maniacal laugh.

“Brother…” Savage replied sadly beside him. “You’ve been out of balance… you’ve been lost…”

“I’ve found my way, Brother.” Maul snarled. A warm wind hit him as if hands grabbed him and pried the metal off of his lower back. “Our last enemy will fall soon and both of our miseries will end.”

“You’ve said you’ve waited many years for revenge that you could wait… wait…”

For a second, Maul turned to face his brother only to look down at his apprentice. The boy's bright blue eyes reflected such anger but yet confusion and loss.

And hope.

But Ezra had to save his friends… friends that were no use to him or his training…

“Brother…”

Savage walked around to Maul’s other side. Maul felt the hot wind strike at him again and as he moved to raise his hood, he almost walked directly into his brother. “My master tried to destroy us, but we will survive… we always do.” He snarled.

“And how will you go about achieving this? By landing in the middle of a desert?”

“You’ve never doubted me, Brother. Trust me…”

“How long has it been since…”

“… Long enough.”

He remembered the shock that ran through him like a bolt of electricity. _When the cyborg murdered his mother… when his master murdered Savage… plumes of green Nightsister magic that danced through the air like snakes…_

“…Far above, far above, we don’t know where we’ll fall…” Savage chanted almost tauntingly.

“…Far above, far above…” Maul continued but looked up to see that Savage was gone.

Far…

He could sense him.

Kenobi was near. At long last…

His cane wobbled underneath him and he stumbled down a dune with a yell. The holocron piece bounced around in his pocket for a moment then began to quietly hum once more.

Maul let out a growl of frustration as he kneeled down and picked at the fraying metal on his mechanical ankles. Not even the decay of his own body could stop from giving Kenobi what he deserved.

_Jedi…_

He let out a growl as he tore off a large chunk of rusted metal off his lower leg and flung it carelessly in front of him.

“You’ve lost…”

The blue robes in front of him flowed calmly despite the lack of wind.

The only set of robes that comforted him were those of Mother Talzin, whose presence soothed him in ways he couldn’t quite explain…

But this was someone worse.

Maul growled and got to his feet. “What do you want?”

“I’ve seen warriors less pathetic than you…” the woman said as he walked past her. Her pale blonde hair was hidden underneath an intricate headdress and her pale, gaunt face gazed hardly at him. “…You cannot destroy him.”

“ _Silence!_ You think you know _me_?” Maul hissed, whipping around to face her. “You’re a corpse rotting in the ground, Your _Highness_. I killed you so that your precious Kenobi would feel the same as I did- while rotting at a campfire for ten years. Oh, his despair when I killed you!” He let out a maniacal giggle, slapping his cane once in hilarity. “His suffering gave me more pleasure than any death I have dealt out.”

The Duchess Satine still didn’t move. Still a pacifist… a pathetic one at that…

“You will not find him.” She taunted coldly.

Maul’s breathing became heavier and his heart raced with some strange feeling. Something he hadn’t felt since long ago…

_…He remembered the feeling of his skin slowly burning and metal floating around his lower back… the lightning that traveled in waves from old, spindly fingers…_

Letting out a scream, Maul activated his lightsaber and charged.

He landed in a crouched position, his lightsaber humming in the sand next to him. He let out a few worried groans, his chest heaving up and down.

She was gone. That miserable woman who loved Kenobi with her heart had disappeared.

Maul let out an indignant huff through his nostrils then got up with a snarl. The new glass cracked under his feet and the holocron fell out of his pocket as he deactivated his lightsaber. He put his lightsaber back together then paused to look down at the holocron.

There was a small urge in the back of his mind to just step on it. Nevertheless, he stooped down to pick it up and filtered the sand out between his fingers. The holocron shuddered then began to float and hum at a higher pitch.

Maul closed his eyes and let the Force tell him.

_A teenage boy… struggling to walk through a maze of rock and sand… his lightsaber clipped to his belt… his blue eyes tired but… hopeful…_

“Ezra!”


End file.
